This invention relates to fishing lures and the like, particularly spinner bait or buzz bait-type lures comprising a wire shaft with mutually angled arms, one arm of which carries a spinner, spoon or the like, and the other arm of which carries a ribboned or like skirt concealing a hook. Generally, in lures of this type, the junction between the arms of the wire shaft is formed as an eye for direct attachment of a fishing line. The eye may be of an open type, or the shaft may be twisted to form a closed eye. In either case, the line is generally knotted directly around the eye. This method of attachment of the line, however, may cause problems. For example, when a spinner bait is cast, the line sometimes wraps around the eye producing friction tending to fray or weaken the line. The line may also be weakened by friction caused by rubbing on the eye as the lure pivots when a fish is hooked. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention, to provide an improved form of line attachment which is less subject to these problems.
In accordance with the invention, the attachment eye of a fishing lure as described, is provided with a surrounding sleeve or bushing free to rotate on the wire, so that the fishing line can be tied around the bushing rather than being tied directly around the wire. Thus, forces tending to rotate the lure relative to the fishing line will merely rotate the lure in the bushing and will not create friction tending to weaken the line.
Preferably, the bushing may be in the form of a spool with flanged ends to promote retention of the line on the bushing, and the bushing may be made from a variety of materials including brass, stainless steel, aluminum and hard plastic.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the ensuing description and claims read in conjunction with the attached drawings.